


Bitter Sorrow Of My Soul - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accusations of Cannibalism, Angst, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: In order to save Dean from a Djinn's spell, Sam must be sent into his own heartscape to get a sacred spiritual that was to be used to heal Dean. While in his heartscape, he happens upon a path that forks into three paths. At the end of each path, Sam meets a splinter personality of himself that help him on his quest. The four need to get over their differences in order to create harmony in Sam's heartscape. This will allow him access to the treasure and help him to heal.





	Bitter Sorrow Of My Soul - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zairafuana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/gifts).



> My artworks for [Zairafuana's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana) story.

And we're back! Big Bang season is in full swing already, and the first few ones are already close to the finish. My first BB submission for 2019 is for the **[Sam Winchester Big Bang](https://sammybigbang.livejournal.com/)** and for the story ["Bitter Sorrow Of My Soul"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527862) by the wonderful Zairafuana ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana)/[Tumblr](https://sam-winchester-hunting-log.tumblr.com/))

As per usual, I won't tell you anything about the story (the pics will give you some sense of direction anyway), only that what drew me to claiming it was the concept of several "Sams" in one story.

And now - the art show!

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/MEVkWake)

 

** Headers/Dividers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/4VUTjFO3) [](http://imgbox.com/vMhRItmQ) [](http://imgbox.com/HatpFx63) [](http://imgbox.com/DOd44H1s) [](http://imgbox.com/Jfinh3nD)

 

** End Pic: **

[](http://imgbox.com/nXuxmGcv)

 

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/9RyUYgkC) [](http://imgbox.com/iFRsSx2p) [](http://imgbox.com/IZ2C7xPO) [](http://imgbox.com/Yypqs0tp) [](http://imgbox.com/uGD6Gz6u)

****  
  
Notes:  


Images:

[Screencapped.net](https://screencapped.livejournal.com), [Raloria](https://raloria.livejournal.com), Google Image Search (crossroads, soul gem), own hoard

Fonts:

 _Title:_ [Underbridge](https://www.dafont.com/underbridge.font)

 _Names:_ [Unknown Secret](https://www.dafont.com/unknown-secret.font)

Hope you liked it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love!


End file.
